


See you in a minute.

by manonlemelon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Except he didn't, M/M, endgame spoilers i guess, im sorry i couldn't get it out of my head it had to happen?, see you in a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/pseuds/manonlemelon
Summary: Liam told theo he would see him in a minute. Except he didn't.





	See you in a minute.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).

> If you've seen endgame the title says it all. I'm sorry.
> 
> For Amanda because it's her birthday (MCD for dessert yay) and she is the one who told me to post it

That was it. The moment where they finally will end this war. They had the reminding of the hunters scattered around in the forest. Monroe among them. But soon enough it will all be over and they’ll be free to try and go back to a normal life. Well as normal as life could be in Beacon Hills. Theo and Liam were taking down every single one of them they came across but it just wasn’t enough. They wanted it over with and fast. They’ve been closing in on the hunters for days and exhaustion was starting to make itself feel.

“We should split up.” Liam suggested after they knocked out yet another hunter and tied him up.

“No way. That’s a terrible idea.”

“Come on, that way we can be in a hotel bed in like 2 hours tops it will be so much faster.” The beta pouted, trying to convince his boyfriend. Efficacity was key there. They didn’t want to risk the already taken down hunters being set free by the ones still running around.

“Fine. But I still think it’s a terrible idea. Don’t get hurt.”

“I’ll be fine.” The werewolf rolled his eyes at his boyfriend concern.

“You better be.” Theo answer, eyes dead serious. If Liam got so much as a scratch there would be hell to pay and the werewolf would have to listen to a terribly long lecture about unnecessary risks.

“See you in a minute.” Liam said, a smile on his face after having given Theo a quick kiss. 5 seconds later he was disappearing in the trees, Theo watching him move until he was out of sight before resuming his hunt.

Liam lied. The next time the chimera saw him again the young werewolf didn’t see him despite his eyes being wide open. And blank. All trace of life gone.

Monroe lost her heart that night. Just like Theo felt like he lost his.

**Author's Note:**

> Again i'm really sorry i hope you're okay. i just got attacked one too many time by this line on tumblr and my brain went like what if time and wouldn't leave me alone.


End file.
